Deep in my Soul
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Fagulhas dos sentimentos mais profundos da minha alma... [Poesias]
1. Fagulha de Esperança

**Fagulha de Esperança  
(Anna Le Neige)**

_Estou aqui a esperar,  
- À espera de um olhar -  
Para que um dia eu possa  
Me reencontrar..._


	2. Irrealidade Real

**Irrealidade Real**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Hoje tive um sonho...  
Triste sonho comigo mesma.  
Sonhava com meu pranto...  
Chorava todas as lágrimas que não mais desesperadamente caíam de meus olhos.  
Será esse sonho triste um apelo do mais profundo de minha alma solitária?  
Irrealidade tão real... Um grito sufocante na minha mais silenciosa realidade.  
Desperte-me, meu Anjo Negro... Desperte-me do pesadelo dessa realidade tão nefasta...  
Transforme-a em sonho.  
Transforme-a em vida..._


	3. Sonho de Liberdade

**Sonho de Liberdade**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Queria me libertar dessas correntes invisíveis... E ser livre como o vento...  
Assim te alcançar na calada da noite...  
E relembrar as estrelas que hoje vi brilhar no céu...  
As estrelas que algum dia irei compartilhar com você...  
E assim poder sorrir...  
E assim poder sonhar...  
Viver esse sonho... de liberdade..._


	4. Desesperança

**Desesperança...  
(Anna Le Neige)**

_Quantas pessoas eu machuco com as minhas palavras... amargas...  
Quantos amigos eu afasto com o meu silêncio...  
Quantas pessoas eu silencio com a minha frieza...  
É a minha auto-sabotagem  
Eu machuco, afasto, silencio... amigos.  
A cada palavra (amarga)  
A cada frieza  
A cada silêncio  
Eu me afundo nos meus próprios  
gritos mudos de desespero.  
Essa auto-sabotagem  
É a maneira encontrada por mim  
Para nunca me esquecer  
Para não deixar de lembrar  
O quão miserável eu sou..._


	5. Lost Love Song

**Lost Love Song**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Algum dia você irá olhar para trás  
E perceber que alguém lhe ama...  
Intensamente...  
Verdadeiramente...  
Incondicionalmente... (apesar dos desejos humanos).  
Amar não é impor condições,  
Não é possuir;  
Amar é apenas sentir...  
Um calor que aquece o coração  
Ou um vazio que sufoca a alma.  
Amar é esperançar o provável inatingível;  
Esperança que dá vida a um sonho irreal;  
Irrealidade tão irônica que mata em vida  
Desiludindo...  
Sufocando...  
Encaixando a cada dia mais uma peça  
No quebra-cabeça das ilusões...  
Algum dia você irá olhar para trás  
E enxergar que alguém lhe amou...  
Apesar de seu desprezo,  
De sua rejeição;  
Apesar de sua indiferença...  
Apesar do fluxo oposto  
Da cascata do destino...  
Amar é romper barreiras  
E também é aguardar o impossível...  
Ansiar por um toque suave;  
Desejar um abraço caloroso;  
Sonhar com um beijo apaixonado;  
Imaginar o brilho de um olhar...  
Distante... Nunca possuído...  
Porém, inesquecível.  
Amar também é perder-se nas ilusões  
De um sonho impossível  
Procurando encontrar-se  
Em alguma curva da esperança...  
Aguardando a (doce) promessa  
De eternidade..._


	6. Abraço da Solidão

**Abraço da Solidão**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_E, a história se repete como num ciclo interminável de pesadelo...  
Mais outra vez eu vejo meus sonhos destruídos em pedaços inatingíveis...  
Só posso ficar olhando.  
Só posso observar calada.  
Não sinto dor.  
Não sinto desespero.  
A Solidão me chamava. Eu volto para ela. E me perco em seu gélido abraço...  
Envolta pelas Trevas.  
Sem dor.  
Sem tristeza.  
Sem nada..._


	7. Estrela

**Estrela**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Sou uma estrela pequenina  
cujo brilho não me ilumina...  
Sou uma estrela pequenina,  
um minúsculo ponto na imensidão da noite,  
cujo brilho não se deixa notar,  
entre muitas estrelas a brilhar...  
Sou uma estrela pequenina,  
aquela que carrega em si  
todo o mistério oriundo da noite.  
Sou uma pequenina estrela  
a brilhar no vazio de meu coração,  
preenchendo de esperança  
esta alma de tanta desesperança...  
Esse brilho pequenino de uma estrela  
irá algum dia iluminar o meu coração._


	8. Coração de Mulher

**Coração de Mulher**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Quando olho no espelho  
O que eu vejo...?  
Tantas contradições  
Tanta incoerência  
Juntando-se nas imperfeições  
Da alma de uma menina  
No espírito de uma mulher  
Tão mulher ao pensar  
Mas, tão menina a sonhar.  
Pensamentos contrastantes  
Sonhos tão distantes  
Que procuram repousar  
Na mente da mulher  
Mas, sempre a despertar  
Nos devaneios de menina  
Que tão idealista e romântica  
É a que mantém vivo  
Esse coração de mulher._


	9. Amor de Mãe

**Amor de Mãe**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Amor de mãe não tem igual  
É amor verdadeiro, incondicional.  
Dia das mães não é apenas um,  
Mas todos os dias de cada mês e ano  
A cada segundo é dia de mãe.  
O maior presente é aquele  
Que não pode ser comprado  
Está no coração resguardado.  
É o amor por uma mulher  
Que mais que mãe é amiga  
Companheira para todas as horas.  
A mais leal das amizades  
É amizade de mãe.  
Amizade incondicional,  
Grande e forte  
E para sempre.  
Lembranças serão sempre  
Guardadas com carinho.  
No coração de seus filhos  
Que sempre crianças serão  
No caloroso abraço de suas mães.  
Amor de mãe é o mais bonito.  
Transcende tempo e espaço se for preciso.  
Toda mãe será sempre a mulher  
Heroína de seus filhos.  
Aquela que está sempre a ensinar  
Não em lição, mas em carinho  
Os mistérios e realidades do mundo.  
A mais bela das mulheres é a mãe.  
Possui nos olhos o brilho do amor,  
No coração o toque de ternura,  
Na alma a eternidade.  
Amor de mãe não tem igual  
É amor verdadeiro, incondicional..._


	10. Soneto da Flor de Inverno

**Soneto da Flor de Inverno**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Envolvida pelo suave manto branco níveo  
Encontra-se uma sombria flor solitária  
Que derrama suas lágrimas como flocos de neve  
Um coração puro envolto por camadas de tristeza._

_________No espelho de seus olhos profundos brilha  
A cor pálida da esperança, que mesmo  
Corroída pelos gélidos espinhos de inverno  
Ainda se renova nos sonhos pueris de menina._

_____________________________A mais bela flor é aquela que  
Mesmo maculada pelo frio do inverno  
Ainda exala na sua essência o perfume_

_____________________________________________________________________De primavera – suave, melancólico e inodoro_  
Àqueles que não enxergam a beleza  
___________________________________________________________________Do lado negro da Lua num céu sem estrelas._


	11. Soneto da Esperança

**Soneto da Esperança**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Na calada da noite, eu olho pela janela de meu quarto  
A paisagem fria e melancólica da escuridão noturna  
A Lua e as estrelas me encantam profundamente  
São um brilho pálido a iluminar o meu coração_

_Despedaçado coração eu trago em meu peito  
Posso sentir o seu suave pulsar no silêncio da noite  
Silenciosamente clamando por um toque de ternura  
Que me faça voar nas asas de um sonho infantil_

_Distante sonho congelado na melancolia de meu olhar  
Que ainda traz consigo um pequeno raio de esperança  
Que me mantém viva - apenas observando, apenas esperando_

_Observando a melancólica paisagem sombria da noite  
Esperando encontrar no brilho de uma longínqua estrela  
O acalanto do toque suave da eternidade..._


	12. Constância do Eterno Adeus

**Constância do Eterno Adeus**  
**(Anna Le Neige) **

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Nesses olhos que não mais brilham ao reencontrar  
Aquela que um dia fora o Sol da sua vida  
Lhe iluminando e lhe aquecendo o coração  
No gélido inverno de sua juventude. _

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Que não mais se emociona ao escutar  
O som do solitário rouxinol a cantar  
Uma doce melodia a cada amanhecer  
De mais um dia de nosso sonho de eternidade. _

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Que não mais sente o suave perfume  
Exalado naquele místico bosque de nossas  
Brincadeiras pueris de outrora, onde  
Compartilhávamos sempre o despertar da Primavera. _

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Que não mais me acalma com sua voz gentil  
Toda vez que me perco em minhas próprias assombrações  
Ou no desespero que guardo dentro de mim  
Bem aqui no mais profundo desta alma solitária._

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Que não mais me toca com suas mãos gentis  
Me enlaçando num terno abraço caloroso  
Aquele que me aquecia nos meus dias de frio  
E espantava todas as sombras de meus pesadelos. _

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Os seus olhos ainda brilham em mim  
Quando ouço a doce canção do rouxinol  
Em nosso bosque no amanhecer de cada primavera  
Me trazendo lembranças da melodia de seu abraço. _

_Quanto de mim ainda existe em você?  
Não sei... Mas, seu coração ainda permanece em mim  
A cada amanhecer de nossas eternas lembranças  
Eu resguardo tudo de você em mim e, por isso, me perdi  
Quando olho em seus olhos enxergo tudo aquilo que se perdeu em mim..._


	13. Soneto da Inconstância

**Soneto da Inconstância**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Me perdi de mim mesma tentando me encontrar  
Nesse mundo de incógnitas regido por nenhuma lei  
Em qual curva do destino ficou a minha alma?  
Despedaçada em vários pedaços no meio do caminho. _

_Quem sou eu nesse mundo de muitas inconstâncias?  
Apenas mais uma perdida no meio da multidão  
Buscando por um sentimento que me faça sentir  
Que a vida não é mostrada em espelhos quebrados. _

_A vida é muito mais que perguntas sem respostas  
O maior mistério está dentro de cada um e não além  
Decifrar a vida é encontrar a chave para si mesmo. _

_O espelho que me reflete em essência está no meu coração  
Formado de inconstâncias em constante metamorfose  
Eu sou a eterna incógnita entre gênios e loucos._


	14. Para Sempre

**Para Sempre...**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Toque-me suavemente - sou uma frágil flor.  
Abrace-me calorosamente - deixe-me sentir o seu calor.  
Beije-me delicadamente - ensine-me o que é o amor.  
Olhe-me apaixonadamente - quero nos encontrar em seu olhar._

_Uma frágil flor de Inverno perdida em suas próprias assombrações  
Envolvida em finas camadas de gelo quase inquebráveis  
Esperando pela Primavera de seus sonhos juvenis  
Que foram esquecidos em algum lugar profundo de seu coração._

_O toque de suas mãos me fez sentir a brisa do amanhecer  
O calor de seu abraço me fez sentir os sonhos de meu coração  
A paixão de seus beijos dissipou as névoas dessa Escuridão._

_Todo Inverno floresce em uma linda Primavera  
Só o amor tem o dom da transformação  
Que se chama Esperança - espero por ti... Para sempre..._


	15. Soneto da Melancólica Espera

**Soneto da Melancólica Espera**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Eu não acredito mais em contos de fadas  
Eu não sou uma princesa e nem tenho um príncipe  
A realidade é isto que está a minha frente e que tento negar  
Porque me apeguei demais a este desejo de menina sonhadora_

_O meu destino é somente esta esperança a que me agarrei  
Porque nenhum príncipe me salvará desta prisão  
Não sou princesa, mas sou prisioneira neste castelo de meus pesadelos  
Olhando sempre pela janela a uma espera em vão_

_Os monstros da desesperança que às vezes me assombram  
Sempre são vencidos por este coração tolo e machucado  
Que teima em manter em tesouro estes sonhos_

_A chave não está em mapas escondida  
Nem deve ser buscada como um desafio de um aventureiro  
Está por detrás de um olhar apenas..._


	16. Soneto do Desespero

**Soneto do Desespero**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Meus pensamentos estão tão frios  
Meus sentimentos sem emoção  
Estou tão alheia ao mundo e a mim mesma  
Perdida nessa calma que me envolve tão vazia._

_Estou me afundando nesse desespero não-desesperado  
Que me faz não sentir as lágrimas que estou chorando  
Não estou triste, mas não sei como é ser feliz  
Dentro de mim mesma só há este espaço oco... vazio._

_Esse não-sentir me traz essa calma... vazia  
Que me permite sentir um pouco de paz... oca  
Embora minha alma esteja morrendo... aos poucos._

_Meu coração se tornou uma flor de gelo  
Minha voz cala o que está aos gritos no meu profundo  
Neste pesadelo tão brando que me abraçou._


	17. Eternamente Esperança

**Eternamente Esperança**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Flor de neve envolvida neste manto branco  
Da eterna espera pelo amor que partira  
Para além do alcance de seus olhos puros  
Que emanavam em seu brilho pálido a esperança._

_O frio da saudade lhe envolvera num abraço  
Que lhe trazia o toque distante de uma primavera  
Já vivida em suas mais felizes realidades de outrora  
Num tempo distante resguardado nas fantasias dos sonhos._

_Deitada no gelo não perdera seu suave perfume  
Que irradiava todo um sentimento sublime  
Mais-que-perfeito amor que se deitara em sono._

_O fechar de suas pálpebras terminara em uma lágrima  
Que repousara para sempre num singelo sorriso  
Última canção de sua eterna esperança..._


	18. Soneto da Solidão

**Soneto da Solidão**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Caminhando por entre brumas nas areias do mar  
Um mistério ilusionário no brilho de um olhar  
Clamando por um sentimento de espera ao cantar  
Os momentos não vividos em seu eterno esperançar._

_Lágrimas derramadas por toda chuva de seu viver  
Nesse aguardo pela única oportunidade de renascer  
Num toque suave perdido no tempo a querer  
O retorno da vida perdida naquele morrer._

_Melancólica era a melodia das águas ao seu escutar  
Naquele estado de mórbida palidez a devanear  
Tantos sonhos que seu coração teima em amar._

_Indeterminadas ondas eram fontes de seu sobreviver  
Inconstantes sentimentos lhe envolviam a entreter  
As eternas névoas solitárias de seu ser._


	19. Sonnet of Despair

**Sonnet of Despair**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_I am what you cannot see through me  
The mystery of the night surrounds my soul  
Silently it reaches the bottom of my heart  
Holding me tight into my own darkness_

_The shadows of fate that blind my eyes  
Are deeper than the love that once embraced  
My fragile body into a calorous touch  
I lost the warmth that one day held my heart_

_Despair is the only feeling I fell into  
In this world full of disguisened loneliness  
I can only dream about an illusory reality_

_The face shown in the mirror is not my true self  
It is only pieces of broken illusions I feel in my dreams  
Leaving behind my soul in the valley of emptiness_


	20. Soneto do Véu Negro

**Soneto do Véu Negro**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Prisioneiras do véu negro do sistema patriarcal  
Condenadas às pesadas sombras dos direitos civis  
Nas exóticas terras das mil e uma noites  
Vultos negros comungam em nome da opressão_

_Carrasca felicidade na voz rude de Alá  
Transmitida nos ensinamentos do profeta Maomé  
Negras mulheres peregrinam a rezar  
Na cidade sagrada de Meca a admirar_

_A passiva vida de uma frágil mulher  
Acorrentada à hipocrisia do homem senhor  
Que nela não enxerga a igualdade divina_

_Princesas num reino onde nem são aldeãs  
Escondem um grito surdo e mudo por liberdade  
Por de trás de seus negros véus de silêncio_


	21. Soneto da Vida

**Soneto da Vida**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Destino é o fruto de escolhas inexatas  
Feitas durante o eterno presente de viver  
Uma sempre constante transformação  
Mas inconstante por dentro do ser._

_Verdade é o mistério mascarado por detrás  
Da realidade imperfeita de toda vida  
Cai a máscara. O que sobra? A resposta cultuada  
Por olhos diferentes da relatividade de cada ser._

_O mistério do mundo está em cada um individual  
Nas eternas perguntas sem respostas do eu  
Viver é superar as metamorfoses de dúvidas._

_No espelho da vida a imagem mostrada não é real  
Irrealidade formada pelo conjunto de cada verdade amostral  
Que reside no ritmo orquestral inexato do coração._


	22. Desvendamento

**Desvendamento**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Um mistério é muito mais que um olhar sombrio  
que_ _esconde a verdadeira face de uma diva  
sedutora_ _em seu encanto fogoso de charme.  
É um quê de melancolia por detrás de um  
sorriso_ _singelo que atrai para si a atenção  
de_ _um aventureiro a procura de  
desvendar_ _o mapa de um tesouro.  
O poder do mistério está na escuridão  
da_ _noite de uma alma e não nos olhos  
de_ _chamas de uma princesa de porcelana._


	23. Soneto do Sonho Irrealizado

**Soneto do Sonho Irrealizado**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_A tênue chama solar por entre a fresta  
Da janela fria numa cela de desejos contidos  
Tece os finos fios ilusórios de uma esperança  
Que morre e renasce em si mesma a cada suspiro._

_Quantos sonhos maiores e mais felizes são  
Deixados de ser sonhados por conta de um desejo  
Passado que não pôde ser realizado no eterno  
Sonhar de uma vida em seu constante aguardo?_

_A dor não está no passado de um sonho, mas  
No futuro idealizado num coração persistente que teima  
Em não se conformar com a não-realidade de seu desejo._

_Irrealidade tão real a que tanto se apegam aqueles  
Que esperançam um dia poder sorrir verdadeiramente  
Ao desabrochar da tão esperada primavera de seus sonhos..._


	24. Aurora do Amor

**Aurora do Amor**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Se tu me perguntares se acredito  
Na existência de amor eterno,  
Responder-te-ei que depende do fluxo  
Que o destino tece o futuro de duas vidas._

_Se tu me perguntares se o meu amor  
Por ti será eterno, responder-te-ei  
Que te amarei à medida do amor  
Que carregas dentro de teu coração._

_Eterno é o amor que ultrapassa  
O fluxo do tempo sem fraquejar  
Nas inerentes dúvidas da estrada da vida._

_Verdadeiro é o amor que não disfarça  
Um sombrio crepúsculo do coração humano  
Precedendo o renascer da aurora do sentimento._


	25. Soneto da Andrômeda

**Soneto da Andrômeda**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_O caminho que escolheras trilhar a passos lentos  
Leva a uma dor forte e latejante – contínua.  
Se tivesses escolhido outra curva em meio a lágrimas  
Levaria ela, em serenidade, a uma dor mais amena?_

_Ilusão. Todos os caminhos turvos alineares trilham  
As inconstantes curvas desta mesma dor – contínua.  
Só o lento passar do tempo será capaz de acostumar  
Tuas mãos com os espinhos da rosa que carregas. Realidade._

_Tanto abraças os sonhos que acumulaste em desalinho  
Dentro de teu peito, bem profundo, ainda mora a esperança  
Sufocando as estrelas de teus olhos em silenciosos suspiros._

_A maior dor é a da tua espera flamejante de ilusão  
Cuja realidade é escrava temporal do futuro incerto  
Moldado em mosaico pela andrômeda do destino._


	26. Esboço

**Esboço**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Nestas linhas tortas que rabisco  
Brincarei de ser feliz.  
Tanto de tal forma que em meus lábios  
Se esboce o sorriso que eu guardo para ti._


	27. Soneto da Perdição

**Soneto da Perdição**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Cruz de sangue que carregas como símbolo sagrado  
Da intolerância dominadora em pesadas vestes negras.  
Quantas almas foram feridas em nome da Justiça Divina?  
Esta a qual perante te ajoelhas em um não-jejum de hipocrisias._

_Quanta vida deixaste_ _de viver por temer a superioridade vil  
Do Divino Senhor que condena o amor entre as criaturas?  
Acreditas que pecado é todo o amor que nutriste em teus sonhos  
E em penitência confessaste numa fina camada de vergonha pelo sentir._

_Aprendeste que liberdade é conquistada na hora da morte.  
Que em vida necessitas seguir o caminho único, verdadeiro e absoluto  
Da fé em forma de morte para que possas adentrar a porta do Paraíso._

_Deixaste passar tua juventude em prol da crença do sofrimento  
Fizeste morrer o amor por temor da perdição de tua alma  
Perdeste toda uma vida em nome deste Deus. Amém._


	28. Soneto do Clamor

**Soneto do Clamor**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Profundamente nestes olhos serenos de meu rosto cansado  
Reside o espelho que reflete os mistérios de minha alma  
Tão vazia e melancólica são os desesperos deste coração  
Que tão despedaçado pulsa em meu peito clamando por um sorriso._

_Não um sorriso qualquer encontrado em todo canto das ruas  
Mas aquele que de tão brando e gentil aquece todos os Invernos  
E rejuvenesce o brilho de um olhar até a adolescência dos sonhos  
Idealizados por um aventureiro em busca de novas descobertas._

_Quero voltar a sentir um quê de magia perante um intenso sentimento  
Que me faça renascer as fantasias pueris da inocência de uma criança  
E toda a emoção fascinada diante dos mistérios de um novo mundo._

_Através do espelho de meus olhos quero sentir o brilho cintilante  
De uma quimera despertada das profundezas de um sonho irreal  
Mas tão real dentro da singelidade idealizadora do clamor dos corações._


	29. Ilusão

**Ilusão**  
**(Anna Le Neige)**

_Um dia que nunca chega  
Um sonho que não se realiza  
Um amor que não se concretiza  
O meu tudo é o meu nada  
Tão cheio de um todo vazio  
De ilusões perdidas no meio do nada  
Enterradas no meio do tudo que sou eu_


	30. Suspiro

**Suspiro**  
**(Annie La Neige)**

_Os ilusórios finos fios de esperança  
Pela transitoriedade de um sonho tecidos  
Translaçam a metafísica do tempo profundamente  
No lirismo intenso de um único suspiro._


	31. Melodia da Noite

**Melodia da Noite**  
**(Ana Cristina S. Dias)**

_Lua branca, ó Lua detentora dos mistérios  
Do eterno renascimento - dádiva dos deuses  
Num noturno céu de velada melancolia  
Onde desabrocham em luz as estrelas._

_Lua branca, ó Lua símbolo de esperança  
De alumbramento dos eternos apaixonados  
Beleza divina oculta no singelo sussurro das sombras  
À espreita, silenciosamente, de uma doce melodia:_

_Melodia da noite._


	32. Eternamente

**Eternamente**

**[Ana Cristina S. Dias]**

_Aventuro-me novamente nestas tortas linhas  
A cantar-te, ó amor de versos cálidos.  
Numa tão serena melodia sem ritmo  
Nem harmonia, eternamente a oscilar_

_- No frenesi da paixão desmedida  
No sonho sublime do amor -_

_Enlaçar-me em teu corpo como uma sereia,  
Aquela que encanta – Diva dos oceanos –  
Um só marinheiro: amar é tal qual navegar  
Em profundas águas – beleza e perigo iminentes_

_- Silenciosamente no pulsar das ondas ruidosas:  
Desejo infinitamente em tua alma desaguar-me -_

_Não almejo, amor, amar-te como a efemeridade humana  
Nem como a imortalidade mortal dos deuses, estátuas de mármore  
Mas como a eternidade dos sonhos, pluma que voa._

**Notas**

Eu dedico essa poesia para o meu amor. Foi para ele que eu a fiz... esta foi a minha última inspiração até o presente momento.

EU te amo muito, Dih. Meu Hades... ^^


End file.
